To Complete A Mission
by Imagine Believe Achieve
Summary: This is the re-write of my story, The Hell That is my Life. My version of Nevermore. After the explosion in Paris, the Flock as to join Fang's group inorder to save Angel, if she's alive, and for Max to complete her mission. Will Max complete her mission? Or will somthing else get in her way.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys here's the re-write of one of my stories, The Hell that is My Life. I hope you like the new version. But please remember that my writing time is going to be extremely limited so please bear with me. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Maximum Ride. **

Chapter 1

_Angel picks up the gun and points it at me; right at my chest. _

_"Angel what are you doing?" I ask, trying not to make my voice shake. _

_"What I should have done in Vegas." She answers coldly. _

_This is the side of Angel I've never seen before. I thought that she knew not to do that. Her blue eyes that were once full of innocence and love are now full of hatred and revenge and are covered by her blond hair._

_"Oh don't worry, Fang's gong to watch too." Angel says, stepping aside and revealing Fang, who's being held back by Ari. "Your death is going to be quick, while Fang has to suffer." _

_I look around and I see the rest of the flock. They're being held back by multiple guys in suits. Even Jeb is being held back. Iggy's eyes are trained on a spot around my feet; Nudge is looking between me and Angel with fear visible in her eyes; Gazzy is looking at Angel, realizing that his little sister isn't the one standing in front of him. Then there's Fang. His eyes are trained on me. Fear and love is clearly visible. _

_"Angel..." I begin. _

_BANG! _

_The pain is in my chest. I collapse to the ground and I hear Nudge scream, bloody murder, and I hear Fang fighting to get to me. The next thing I know, my head is in Fang's lap, and I'm gasping for air. _

_"Max. Please stay with me" He begs. _

_I start coughing and the familiar iron taste seeps into my mouth. Blood. _

_"Just breathe Max. I know it hurts." Fang whispers. "DON'T JUST STAND THERE. CALL FOR AN AMBULANCE!" _

_Some people pull out their phones and dial what I hope is 9-1-1 while a few guys take off their shirts and fold them quickly. A woman comes over and puts one of the shirts on my chest and puts pressure on it. _

_"Max the ambulance is on its way. Please stay with me. You need to stay awake." _

_"I'm so tired." I whisper, not able to find the strength to speak any louder. _

_"No Max, you can't fall asleep. If you do, you might not wake up." _

_Within minutes, I'm loaded onto a gurney and placed into the ambulance. Finally I give into the darkness. _

_… _

_… _

_… _

_…_

_ …_

"ax… Max… Wake up. Gazzy go get Dylan. NOW!" I hear someone shout.

Suddenly cold water is poured on my face. I start coughing.

"What the hell was that for?" I demand as I stand up. The Gasman and Nudge are standing at the doorway to my room while Dylan is setting down a bucket. Iggy is leaning up against my closet door.

"You were screaming in your sleep; for the fifth night in a row." Iggy says calmly while looking my direction.

"So you had to dump ice cold water on me?!"

"You wouldn't wake up. I tried for ten minutes." Dylan states.

Suddenly remembering the dream I had, I put my hand to my mouth to feel for blood, feeling none, I check my chest. Relieved, I sit down on my now soaked mattress.

"Was it another dream?" Dylan asks.

_"Oh don't worry, Fang's gong to watch too." Angel says, stepping aside and revealing Fang, who's being held back by Ari. "Your death is going to be quick, while Fang has to suffer." _

"Yes." I whisper as I shudder.

I see Nudge and Gazzy slowly walk away from my room and close my door.

"What was it about?" Iggy asks as he sits on the edge of my bed. Dylan does the same.

"The flock was tied up, and Ari was alive. Two people were restraining me; and Angel…" My voice catches in my throat. "Angel had a gun, and she pointed it at me, she fired the gun, and she shot me."

"Just like what she tried to do in Vegas." Iggy mutters.

I nod my head slowly.

"Dylan I need to talk to Iggy. Please." I mutter.

"Are you sure?"

"Dylan just leave." I snap.

Dylan leaves and closes the door behind him.

"Iggy, will Fang ever come back?" I ask, barely over a whisper.

"I don't know Max. I don't know."

"He said he would never leave again. He promised me…"

"Max he didn't just promise you. He made that promise to the entire Flock. When he left the first time, he broke it."

Iggy and I sit in silence for about ten minutes.

"Max can I talk to you?" Gazzy's small voice asks.

"We'll meet you outside." Iggy says before heading out the door and Gazzy slips in.

"Gazzy are you okay?" I ask seeing fresh tears starting to fall down his cheeks.

"Max, I had a dream about Angel." He mutters.

"What about her?"

"She was barely alive… we found her in the bottom of The School."

Fang POV

"Fang are we going to help find Angel?" Ratchet asks.

I sigh and look at the sky; hoping that Max or even Angel will be flying towards us.

"I've lost Max's trust; three times. If I go back now, she will never trust me."

I lean my head against the back of the lounge chair that I'm sitting in and I close my eyes.

"Have you ever heard the saying that if you love her, let her go, and if she comes back, she's yours?" Holden asks.

I take a sip of the coffee, and take a deep breath.

"I have but every time I let her go, _I'm_ the one who always returns to her."

"Fang there might be a reason why that happens. Sometimes if things happen so many times, for instance you leaving her, and going back to her numerous times, it means that you shouldn't have left her." Holden states.

"I'll be right back."

I set my coffee on the table that's next to me and I walk out to the balcony. I climb over the railing and I jump off. I snap my black wings open and I rise up over the buildings and I leave the city.

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys so I do know that this is very late. I was struggling where I wanted this to go, and I've decided that this story is going to go in a different path than in The Hell That is My Life. I want to let you know beforehand, that there is probably going to be a gap between my updating. Please remember that I will try to update when I cam. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Maximum Ride **

Chapter 2

Max POV

"Gazzy how about we head to the E-shaped house in Colorado?" I whisper.

Tears fall down his cheeks and he nods his head.

"Okay, how about you and pack. I'll tell everyone else the new plan."

Gazzy hops off my lap and we walk out of my room. Gazzy heads to his room while I head down to the kitchen.

"Hey Max, so I see that you finally decided to get up out of bed." Iggy jokes as he makes breakfast.

"Shut up Iggy. So after breakfast, everyone go up and pack. We're leaving." I state.

~Noon~

"Max can we please stop, I'm hungry!" Nudge cries.

"Yeah Max. I haven't had anything to eat since breakfast." Gazzy adds.

"Max, we should stop. Everyone needs to get some food. There's no way that we would be able to fly without stopping once for food." Iggy says.

"Okay guys, heading down, twelve o'clock." I shout over my shoulder as I spot a McDonalds.

I angel my wings downward and we land in the trees a few blocks away from the restaurant. I glance back and see Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy and Dylan right behind me. We land in a group of trees; we put our jackets on so that we look "normal". The five of us walk across the street to a _McDonalds_ and walk through the door.

"Just get small meals. We'll stop at the store a few blocks away to buy some snacks." I whisper.

Everyone nods their heads and we walk up to the counter and a tall blond woman with beautiful green eyes stands behind the counter.

"Hi, welcome to _McDonalds_, what can I get for you?" She asks cheerfully.

"I'll have the Southern Chicken Style Sandwich." I tell her.

"Same." –Dylan

"Max can I have chicken nuggets?" Gazzy asks me.

"He'll take chicken nuggets." I state.

"I want two cheeseburgers, but without the beef." –Nudge.

The woman looks at Nudge strangely.

"So you want to have cheese patties?" The girl asks.

"Yep."

"Okay, so that's two Southern Chicken Style Sandwiches, one order of chicken nuggets, and cheese patty things. Is there anything else that you want?"

"Nope."

"Okay, that's a total of fifteen dollars."

I hand the girl a twenty and she hands me a five in return. "You're order number is 174."

"Nudge, why don't you take everyone and grab a seat; Iggy can you stay here and help me with the food?" I ask.

"Okay!" Nudge chirps and she skips to the back of the restaurant.

"Max you know I can help, you do know that right?" Dylan asks as Gazzy follows Nudge, but not so much the skipping.

"Dylan, please just go with Nudge and Gazzy and keep an eye on them." I mutter. Rubbing my temple feeling a headache coming on.

Dylan sighs and hesitantly, he walks after Gazzy. I turn around and Iggy is staring at me; well more in my direction. His pale blue eyes are looking at my nose.

"What?" I ask defensively.

"You know he's just trying to help us right?" He asks

"I know that Iggy, but I just don't need help…"

"You think that you don't, but there is going to be a time in life, when you're going to need it. I'm not sure when, but I know that sometime it's going to." Iggy interrupts.

"Order 174!

"Right here." I step up to the counter and I grab our food. I hand one tray to Iggy. We walk to the booth where Nudge, Gazzy, and Dylan are sitting.

"Just remember what I said." Iggy whispers in my ear as we sit down.

"Max where are we going? Cause I really would like to the Grand Canyon, and ooh! Maybe we could go back to New York and actually go do some sight-seeing because the last time we were there, the only fun thing that we did was get that make-over…"

"Nudge." I try to cut off her ranting.

"The one thing that I would like to do is to give you a make-over. It would be so cool. I could dye your hair and curl it, and show you how to put on make-up."

"Nudge. Shut. Up." I hiss.

Nudge stops talking and she takes a bite of the weird patties slowly.

"To answer your question, we're going back to the E-shaped house to see if it survived. We will not go back to New York, or going to see The Grand Canyon. No make-overs, what so ever. Understand?"

Nudge nods her head. After a few minutes, we all finish and we take off.

Director's POV

I step out of my helicopter and walk to one of my best agents. Agent Colton.

"How bad is this new treat?" I ask.

"We don't know. When we think we know how to control this new threat, the power gets stronger and we don't know how to control it." Colton says.

Agent Hill turns to me. "What are we going to do? This threat is something that we don't know how to fight. The only thing that we do know how to fight is fugitives. This is nothing that we have dealt with."

"Agent Hill there is one group that does. They have been doing it for years."

"Who?"

"The Flock."

Jeb POV

"You understand that they will be sent to kill the world, correct?" I'm asked.

"I understand, but why is this part of Max's mission?" I question.

"She needs to be tested if she is able to handle the stress."

"But hasn't the Erasers, M-Geeks, and everything else enough?" I demand.

"That was just the beginning. What's coming next, she needs to get the flock together first. I she succeeds, phase two will start."

"Phase two?"

"Everything from her past will come back to her. We want to see how she will deal with that."

"Alone?"

"No. The Flock will help her."

"How? The flock is separated and the original members aren't alone."

"The flock will get back together soon. We just need to convince Max and Fang to come, the rest should come later."

**What do you think is the new threat?**

**Review and let me know what you think about the threat, and this chapter. **

**Now time for the mentions...**

** 16 has favorited this story and is following this story**

**Guest: Thank you. I was trying so hard to keep it similar to the other story, but some of the ideas that I had wouldn't make sense on how it would be added. **

**F15hface has favorited me. **

**XxStarrEvansxX is now following me and has favorited me. Has favorited this story, and is following this story. I'm going to try to keep it the same, but there are some ideas that I have that are going to change the plot. **

**RisetheWolfgirl has favorited me and is following me. **

**ShelbyRide is following me and has favorited me. **

**rdebruine89 has favorited me and is following me. **


End file.
